


Personal Call

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Couple bickering, M/M, Personal communicator device, Peter gives Ronan pet name, Peter is working hard for relationship goals, Relationship(s), Ronan is very patience here, StarAccuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: The fearsome Kree warrior Ronan the Accuser and Peter a  young ravager were seeing each other for a couple of years now.   Ronan was very busy on everyday basis as an accuser, and Peter was being Peter, ravager and troublemaker, but trying so hard to keep their relationship healthy.





	Personal Call

**Author's Note:**

> The story has nothing to do with the movie storyline. Let's say Ronan and Peter had met somewhere in the galaxy and fell in love, Peter was younger here let's say he was about twenty-five and still with the ravagers but would sneak out to see his lover from time to time 
> 
> Specially thanks to my pal Staubengel for proof reading for me again :D 
> 
> Hope you all like it!

A red light kept beeping on a personal communicator device until a hand brought it up to his ear and pressed the button.

 

“Peter, I’m engaged right now.”

 

“Good morning to you too, my love” a voice from the other end of the line greeted back.

 

“It’s evening here and I am not available to talk to you.” 

“Make it available, baby, coz I’m sure as hell we need to talk right now.” 

 

“………………………” Ronan’s violet eyes scanned around him for a moment before he replied. 

“Fine, what do you want to talk about?”

 

“Now don’t give me that tone, Mr. Accuser. We haven’t seen each other in almost two months now! Our supposed-to-be latest date was cancelled on the spot coz your people needed you! On the very same day that I, your boyfriend, needed you too and we should have had a very romantic date!!”

 

“One of the Kree empire’s planets was aggressively threatened to be annihilated, so yes, I needed to be on duty and fought off our enemy,” the Accuser explained almost very calmly like so many times before that.

 

“Exactly! That’s exactly what I’m saying! Dun they have other Accusers around there to do the job! Why they gotta call you, that was your day off!”

 

“Peter, I AM the Supreme Accuser, I had to be there,” Ronan explained almost calmly…… again.

 

“Oh, sorry I kept forgetting you were promoted.” Peter had a very unique way when he said he was sorry but was able to make it feel and sound the least sorry possible if Ronan gotta say.

 

//Peter’s voice: “I was being sarcastic!”//

 

“I’ve already stated the inevitable absence and apologized officially.” 

“Who needs an official encrypted note when a date got cancelled?!?!” 

 

Peter recalled that day, a Kree official ship landed on a lavender field, Peter chose the place specifically just to annoy Ronan, and a line of diplomat look alike Kree officers came out with a scroll of paper, Ronan’s family heraldry sealed.

 

  
“But you seemed fine when I transferred you five hundred thousand units with that.”

 

“That’s because I don’t wanna break your heart. I accepted that as your sincere apology without making too much of a fuss coz I’m awesome like that.” 

 

“The point I’m trying to say here is…..” Peter continued when there was no response from the other end of the line. On Ronan’s defense, he was rolling his violet eyes

 

“This is jeopardizing our relationship so much! What did we agree on when we started dating? We’d see each other at least once a month, right?! And if one of us can’t make it we just need to call! Not an official scroll!” 

 

“……I will personally call if I cannot make it next time.”

“You better!”

Ronan didn't respond to that, so it was mutual understanding that it was final. With Peter's victory, of course. At least Peter liked to think so. 

 

“Okay, first thing done. Next thing: When is our next date?” Peter continued again, seeming more content.

 

“I’m not sure yet.”

 

“What?! Come on, you can do better than that.”

 

“…………Peter, I hate to break it to you but we, the Kree empire, have a high tendency to engage in a war right now……” 

 

“No no no… Mr. Accuser don’t give me that shit. You see, this is why people break up all the time! They think work is more important than a relationship, no! A good healthy relationship is the best thing you can ever have in your life! So we both need to work hard on it, okay?”

 

“………I think you have a point,” Ronan answered after a moment.

 

“I always have a point……So let’s say next Friday, send me some coordinates and we’ll meet, okay?”

“…………Okay, Peter”

 

“And if you don’t send me nothing before Friday, I’m gonna fly to Hala and snatch your ass out of there myself.”

“……No, you won’t”

“That’s right, I won’t. Give me a call when you’re not busy battling in the war, okay? I love you!”

 

Peter didn’t wait for Ronan to say the same thing coz he hardly heard it, Ronan had other ways of expressing his love for Peter anyway. 

The signal was cut and Ronan put the device back on its place. 

 

“Senator, you were saying?”

 

The addressed senator appeared as much confused as the other council members in the room. 

 

He was stating the Kree empire’s necessity to win the war very enthusiastically until the Supreme Accuser seated on the table head hadn’t seem to listen to him anymore but had rather engaged in another conversation and the emergency war council had started to be awkward. 

 

But, judging from the dead serious expression the Supreme Accuser had on his painted face right now, his violet eyes gleaming dangerously, it looked like everything was back on track now……

 

Ronan continued the council with even more determination. The current intense situation between the Kree empire and the enemy must be finished before next Friday!

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Note : Ronan would carry his personal communicator device that would let him and Peter contact each other directly. They had promised to definitely pick up when one of them called in case of emergency or just for fun on Peter’s side. In which Ronan had received numerous pranks from Peter in the middle of the night for countless times already, but he still picked it up coz it might be the case that Peter was in a real danger situation and Ronan would never risk that.

 

It also indicated the location of one another in case Peter was in trouble and Ronan needed to save his ass.


End file.
